


Reasonable

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [37]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Ichigo is done with their shit, M/M, a little dark, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: For all of Ichigo's protective nature and loyalty, there is a line he will not allow to be crossed.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Tumblr Archive [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 15
Kudos: 408





	Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse you? That’d be five.
> 
> Welcome to my favourite rare pair. I am entirely too smug about snatching you for our side.

Ichigo took a look around, at the expectant faces of the soul reapers around him, the blank one of his father and the grim almost furious line of Kisuke’s mouth. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and nods, “fuck you and fuck off.”

There is a sharp intake of breath, “Kurosaki, be reasonable. This is the only way.”

That made Ichigo pause half-way through the door, smiling wrily at the nod Toshiro sends his way when their eyes meet. He likes the Captain of the tenth. “Or maybe you’re just too used to me cleaning up your messes. I’m done.”

He steps out the door, Kisuke one step behind him. They walk in silence all the way to the shop, Ichigo stewing in his fury and Kisuke, more likely than not, adjusting and readjusting his plans and machinations. They’re about to separate, Kisuke to his lab and Ichigo to his room when the scientist reaches for Ichigo’s pocket, fishing his phone out and dialling before pressing it into Ichigo’s hand.

The call is answered quickly, Xanxus’s sleepy growl making Ichigo raise the phone to his ear.“ I was fucking sleeping.”

“And you’re not anymore,” Ichigo’s voice is far too calm for the amount of noise in his head.

There’s a beat of silence before shuffling noises can be heard. Ichigo can imagine his boyfriend’s scowl, the way he almost aggressively puts on his sweatpants and grabs a lighter before he forces himself to his balcony. “Right.” Xanxus sounds more awake, “ in order: what’s your status? How fast can I see you? And how many dead?”

Impossibly, it makes Ichigo smile. “Operational. Any time you want and none, yet. Care for a hunt?”

“Hueco Mundo?”

Ichigo hums, “for now.” Xanxus waits him out and Ichigo sighs, between fond and resigned. “Ask me.”

“Ditch them,” Xanxus murmurs darkly. “Ditch them and come home.”

Ichigo’s breath hitches, “be right there.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for more drabbles like this one.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256


End file.
